Is It LOVE or LIKE?
by Misaki Minami
Summary: This story is about TecnaXTimmy and FloraXOC. Can Flora have a chance on getting a love match this time? Send me reviews after reading ok
1. Default Chapter

**_ Is it Love or Like?_**

**_In this story, the story is about TecnaXTimmy and FloraXOC and the Winx are in the 4th year level. Send me a review ok !_**

_**It was a beautiful and sunny day and it was already in the afternoon. Bloom and the others planned on arranging a picnic. So they went to the park and settled on a nice and cold place to set their picnic.**_

"_**Hey Riven, can you hand me the blanket you're near it anyway," Brandon said to Riven in a bossy way**_

"_**Here, take it already!" Riven said in a annoyed way and giving the blanket to Brandon and he placed it on the floor**_

"_**I'll set the plates you guys have fun," Timmy said while placing the plates on the cloth and preparing the food**_

"_**Ok, Bloom let's go for a walk," Sky said as he grabbed Bloom on the hands and pulled her**_

"_**Ok, ok, I'll go," Bloom said that then Sky let's go of her hand **_

"_**Hey Riven, let's go to the bench," Musa said as she hugged on Riven's arms**_

"_**I'm not in a mood to…" Riven said that but when he looked at Musa as she was giving him pout that made him change his mind**_

"_**Brandon, let's take a romantic stroll," Stella she while she was hugging onto Brandon's arm**_

"_**Ok, you said so Princess," Brandon said agreeing to what the princess has said and they walked away from the others**_

_**Meanwhile Flora went to see an attractive plant and then Timmy and Tecna was left alone fixing their picnic.**_

"_**So how are you these past few days? I wasn't able to go to Alfea because of that silly experiment that Professor Saladine wants to have from me," Timmy said while placing the plates in the right places and looks at Tecna**_

"_**Really? I thought you forgot me, but I was technically wrong," Tecna said as she looked at Timmy and smiled**_

"_**Well how could I! You're important to me why would I forget!" Timmy said as he held Tecna's hands that made her red and look at the side**_

"_**Well… I was kinda worried about you but I couldn't go to red fountain, I was also worried about being caught." Tecna said **_

"_**Ok, I promise that I'll go and visit you at Alfea everyday but in the evening, ok?" Timmy said while making a cute smile for Tecna **_

"_**Ok but make sure that you won't forget ok?" Tecna said while smiling**_

"_**Ok, I promise don't worry I'll do it," Timmy said that then kissed the fairy of technology on the cheeks**_

"_**Timmy we forgot to continue preparing the picnic!" Tecna said while hurrying in preparing the food**_

"_**Oh right, that's one thing I forgot," Timmy said while rubbing his head that made Tecna smile**_

_**When it was all done they called the others and sat in the places they want. The others were talking with one another except for Timmy and Tecna. **_

_**While eating…**_

"_**Hey Timmy, Tecna why aren't you talking? We already had so many conversations but the two of you are speechless!" Stella said in a talkative way**_

"_**For your information Stella I'm not as talkative as you so don't bother me for no good reason!" Tecna said that made the others laugh at Stella.**_

"_**Well… at least I'm prettier than you! And I have a sense of taste," Stella said while pouting and arms crossed.**_

"_**Really? Well how do you say that? Ms. Non-logical!" Tecna said feeling irritated by Stella**_

"_**Well on I guy for instance, no offense Timmy, and you're outfit is so OOD! And you're language is so nerdy!" Stella said making Tecna do a tight fist in anger**_

"_**Will you shut-up! And don't tell me what to do or what to have you're just a brainless fairy that only flirts on boys!" Tecna said while tears fall from her eyes and then she ran away to the magical gardens.**_

"_**Tecna!" Timmy said as he looked at Tecna and followed her as fast as he can.**_

"_**Hmm… she just described herself! (Looks at the angry crowd) What? She started it!" Stella said **_

"_**Stella! It's you're fault so zip it already!" Musa said in an angry expression **_

"_**Fine be it, it's not my fault!" Stella said not admitting that she was wrong**_

"**_You know Stella we're in the 4th year level now as fairies, yet you still sound the same as ever! And hard to say even worst than before!" Flora said while being sorry for Tecna_**

"**_What? Me change? I don't thinks so Flora and how about you we're already in the 4th year but you still don't have a love match! Well?" Stella said annoyingly while looking at her nails_**

"_**Stella! Stop it already please! You're making my head hurt from all you're annoying ways so stop it!" Bloom said angrily**_

"_**Hmmp! Fine I'll just go to the mall like I always do! See you guys LATER!" Stella said in an annoying way feeling that she was the leader and walked to the mall with Brandon by her side.**_

_**At the Garden…**_

**_Tecna sat on a wide bench with a wall that she made her back lean to while her arms were wrapped around her legs "How did I became friends with that nuisance anyway! I hate her attitude from the start!" Tecna said that while tears fall from her eye then Timmy came without her noticing that he was beside her already. Until he touched Tecna on the cheeks with his warm and soft hand. "Tec, you ok?" she was surprised with not seeing him right there beside her from the start. "I'm ok Stella was just plain mean! She always insults me for no good reason!" she said with watery eyes and holds his hand. "It's ok, it's over now right? So just forget about it," he said while wiping off the tear from the crying fairy and rested her head on his chest. "Well weren't you affected when she called on to you saying that it was wrong for me to like you? As if I would allow that bitch to say those to you!" Tecna said while being relaxed on her prince's chest while listening to his heartbeat. "Well I really don't care! I just care about you, I don't care even if what the people would say about me but I love you and that's what counts!" Timmy said that made Tecna smile to know that he really loves her._**

"_**Thanks, Timmy! I love you too!" she said in a very happy way and hugged him very tightly. "Tec, I have a surprise for you but we have to go somewhere first," he said with a wink to her. "Really you have a surprise for me? Ok, let's go!" she said as she sat up on the bench missing already the sound of Timmy's heartbeat. "Ok wait I'll just go and get my levabike," he was about to leave but a soft hand grabbed him on the hand and when he looked he say Tecna looking at him not wanting to be alone. "What is it Tec?" he looked at her "I'll just come with you ok? I don't want to be alone!" she said as she stood up and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back and dragged her to his levabike and went to an observatory.**_

_**At the observatory…**_

"_**Wow, an observatory! How wonderful I'll be able to view the sky," She said as she looked at the observatory. "Well, my family owns this, so when I don't have anything to do I always come here" he explained to the Tecna then Timmy's father went out from the observatory and saw Timmy and decided to approach him and Tecna. "Timmy, we were waiting for you! Where have you been?" His father said with a fake face of anger. "Well my friends invited me to the park and we had a short picnic and I went here," Timmy explained to his father that he knew was only faking. "Well what are you waiting for? Go in Timmy!" He said with a loud voice. "Ok, Ok," He said as he pulled Tecna with her in the observatory. "Wow, It's so wonderful here!" Tecna said while looking at the place. "Well my uncle made the backgrounds but when the switch is off (Turns off the switch) it becomes an ordinary background." Timmy said while looking at Tecna. "Wanna watch the stars?" he asked the pinked hair fairy. "Ok, but how they're so far away?" she asked not knowing that they had a telescope. "It's ok we have a telescope but first I'll adjust the lenses" Timmy said as he gave a chair for Tecna.**_

_**They watched the stars and Tecna was so happy to watch it. "Wow this is so beautiful!" she said as she looks at the telescope. " Yeah you are, I mean yeah it is!" Timmy said while looking at Tecna and was smiling for saying that to her. Tecna was having fun but her cellphone rang. "Excuse me for a minute Timmy," then left the chair and answered the call. "Now what? Come on Timmy think! What could she possibly want for later, a stroll to tiring, a movie I hate that, but… how about on the beach? Yeah! That's it! The beach! Oh I'm a genius! In that way she won't be bored!" he said in excitement not knowing that Tecna was watching him "Bored in what?" she asked scaring Timmy for appearing all of a sudden. "Tec! We're you there the whole time?" Timmy said not knowing what to say. "Pretty much, but thanks for the idea, I was kinda planning on asking you to the beach later but I was kinda shy to ask" she said as she winks on Timmy. "Well do you want to go now?" he said while doing a cute look on Tecna. "Ok, let's go!" she said and rushed down while dragging the technology whiz to his levabike and drove to the beach.**_

_**At the beach…**_

"**_It's cold here! I didn't thought of it to be like this!" Timmy said in a way that made Tecna worried. "Maybe this isn't a good idea let's go back to the park, something might happen to you if you got cold." She said. "No it's ok, really let's go for a walk shall we?" he suggested as his arms were wrapped around him. "Are you sure? You looks very pale," She said in a caring way. "Yeah I'm sure let's go," he responded and grabbed his princess on the hands not knowing that she felt the coldness of his hands that made her frown for the way that Timmy was feeling. They sat near the shore and Timmy was still silent trying to maintain the heat left in him as Tecna was looking at him. "Look Timmy, if you really feel cold right now let's go back," She said while worrying about him. "No really it's ok," he said while shaking and for that Tecna gave him her jacket. "Here, wear this, I don't want you to get a cold," she offered her jacket to him and puts it on his back and she took off her shoes and walked on the water. "Tec, what are you doing?" he asked as he closed the jacket for being cold. "Walking on the water but it's warm though… why don't you do the same, you won't get cold anymore!" she said as she winks. "Ok, coming," he said and took off his shoes and folded his pants to avoid getting it wet from the water. As Timmy walked on the water Tecna grabbed his hand and they walked while they were holding hands. After 30 minutes, they went back to the shore. "Timmy let's go the others might be waiting for us," she said as she wears her shoes. "Ok," Timmy replied doing the same thing and also fixing his pants. They went back to the park by Timmy's levabike and went to the picnic area where they ate. _**

_**At the Picnic area…**_

"**_Hey guys, where have the two of you been? It's 9:30!" Musa asked the two lovebirds that had a solo flight of their own. "Well, we just walked around Magix" the two said at the same time that made them look at one another. "Well we better go now, Ms. Faragonda will get mad if we don't return right away" bloom stated. "Yeah even Professor Saladine!" Sky added to his princess' statement. "Well let's go guys, our curfew is near!" Timmy reminded while not knowing he was holding Tecna's hand. "Yeah, after you let go of Tecna's hand then we can go," Riven stated with a smirk and made the techno geek red. "Oops! Sorry Tec, didn't know what I was doing," he said while places his hand on the back of his head for embarrassment. "It's ok, I didn't know either," Tecna said as she looks in the different direction. "Well let's go and bring them home we still need to make it before the curfew" Sky stated as he helped Bloom get up from the floor. "Ok, but what about Stella and Brandon? They were gone for quite a while." Bloom said in a worrying tone. "They'll be alright, and besides Brandon can manage," Riven said as he rides his levabike and pulls Musa to him to ride._**

"**_Ok, let's go guys, 30 minutes and counting before the curfew!" Timmy said while assisting Tecna to his levabike_**

"**_Ok let's go!" Sky said as they took off with Bloom and Flora on his levabike and the others were following them on the way to Alfea _**

**_At Alfea… _**

"**_Ok girls this is good-bye and take care of yourselves, ok?" Sky said while looking at the Winx telling them like they were still children. "We know Sky now go back to red fountain! You guys will get in big trouble if Professor Saladine finds out that you're still here!" Bloom said as she smiles to her Prince. "Well ok let's go we need to hurry 10 minutes and counting!" Timmy said while using his digital compiler to calculate the time. Ok guys let's use the turbo on our levabikes!" Sky instructed the others. "Ok!" they replied. "See ya girls!" Riven stated while winking on the fairies and they took of to Red fountain. _**

"**_Ok girls let' go back to our dorms," Flora said to them. "Ok, I'm so tired!" Musa said while stretching her arms. They went up to their rooms and went straight to bed as they change to their PJs. Stella on the other hand was still in Magix that night. _**

**_The next day…_**

**_After their classes the specialists came and invited them in the coming of their Valentines' ball._**

"**_Really? Well when is it?" Bloom asked with excitement in her heart. "Well the next day of tomorrow," Sky answered. "By the way, what time did Brandon came to red fountain?" Flora asked while worrying for Stella. "12:00 midnight, why?" Riven asked. "Nothing cause Stella hasn't come back from last night," Flora said that then there was silence for a while "Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Timmy asked. "Why don't we introduce him now?" Riven asked with smirk on his face. "Oh yeah… Flora we want to introduce you to someone…" Sky stated as a red fountain student and a groupmate of them came forward. "This is Prince Francis, from the Floraria kingdom." Sky said as he introduces him to Flora "And I think you'll like him Flora, he likes plants and flowers." Riven said. "Well better leave the two of you alone here to get to know yourselves better" Timmy said as he pulled Tecna to another place where the others also followed. "Nice to meet you Princess Flora," Francis said that then he kissed Flora's hand while kneeling in front of her. "Nice to meet you but I'm not a princess I'm just an ordinary fairy that wants to learn how to control and cast magic." Flora said. "I'm sorry for my mistakes, you're beauty is like a princess', I guess not every beautiful girl is a princess," Francis said to the fairy of nature. "Thank you for the kind words Prince Francis," Flora said with a smile. "Please call me Francis, please take this as a symbol of my affection," Francis said that then a red and beautiful rose appeared and he gave it to Flora. "Why thank you your so sweet… and…" Flora said while having eye-to-eye contact with him. "Well shall we join the others?" Francis asked. "Ok," Flora said that then they went to the others. _**

"**_Hey Flora, Francis," Sky greeted. "Aren't we suppose to decorate red fountain?" Timmy said. "The party is at Alfea Timmy," Riven said as he wonders why Timmy is acting weird. "Oh yeah… I forgot, I was suppose to decorate for that day," Flora said while smelling the rose and remembered the thing that she was supposed to do. "When is it again? I forgot the date," Musa said "Next day of tomorrow," Sky answered. "Ok well let's go I still have to pick what CD to get!" Musa said as she pulls the others. "Bye guys!" Bloom said while waving at the boys._**

_**End of Chapter**_

_**(Send me reviews ok! hope you enjoyed reading my story!)**_

****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_**The Winx went to their rooms and started to pick what to wear for the party. Flora went to Stella's room to see if she was feeling all right.**_

"**_Stella? Are you ok?" Flora asked as she sits on Stella's bed trying to see if she was ok. "Yeah Flo, I'm ok, I'm just feeling a little dizzy that's all."_**

"_**Ok, but we have a valentines' ball the next day of tomorrow, so be ready ok?" Flora said with a smile and went to her room not waiting for Stella's answer.**_

"_**Is she ok Flo?" Musa asked while trashing her room for the CDs. "Yeah she said that she's just feeling dizzy… ok I'm done choosing my gown!" Flora said. "Wow that's so cute Flora!" Bloom stated while looking at the gown. "Thanks, what about you guys?" Flora asked. "Found it!" Tecna shouted with a smile on her face. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Flora said in amusement. "Hey Muse, why don't you wear this one?" Bloom said while pointing to an elegant red gown. "You think? Ok that's settled I guess… I found it! Now my worries are over!" Musa said while jumping with joy. "Ok, I'm happy for you guys but I have a problem." Bloom said while frowning and while sitting on her bed.**_

"_**What's the matter Bloom?" Flora said as she sits besides her. "Is it about Sky?" Tecna asked while sitting on the other side of the bed. "No, it's not that," Bloom said while looking at her feet. "Wait a sec! This can't be a truth about your condition right?" Musa asked while sitting on the floor facing the others. "What do you mean?" Flora asked not knowing the meaning of what Musa said**_

"_**You know, maybe Blooms like that cause…" Musa said not continuing what she was trying to say. "Cause, What?" Tecna said. "Cause maybe, ok that's only a maybe ok, maybe that bloomspreganantanddidn'twanttotellus, that's just a maybe" Musa said in a very fast way making them hard to understand. "What? I logically didn't understand anything that you said." Tecna said while being confused. "Musa! That's not true! My problem is what to wear on the ball cause Kikko destroyed my gown!" Bloom said while being red. "Ok, Princess you can borrow this." Tecna said while pulling a blue gown for Bloom coming out from her closet. "Really Tecna? You're the best!" Bloom said as she went to her closet and placed the gown in so that Kikko won't nibble on it anymore.**_

"_**Hey guys I don't know about you but I'm beat!" Musa said as she stretches her arms. Suddenly Tecna's laptop made a strange sound "Yeah goodnight guys," She said and rushed to her computer "Oh well, let's go to sleep," Flora said and went to her room and said goodnight to everyone. "Yeah goodnight guys!" Bloom and Musa said to one another including Tecna that was so much busy on her computer cause she was chatting with Timmy.**_

_**Tim: Did I disturb you while sleeping?**_

_**Tec: No I wasn't asleep yet**_

_**Tim: Oh I see… **_

_**Tec: What's the matter?**_

_**Tim: Nothing**_

_**Tec: Well do you think we can go to the binary galaxy sometime?**_

_**Tim: Why?**_

_**Tec: Of course I have to introduce you to my folks, Silly!**_

_**Tim: Ok, sure but how about after we graduate**_

_**Tec: Ok, sounds fine **_

_**Tim: O-oh! There's an inspection today got to go Tec, sweet dreams ok bye, love you! **_

_**Tec: I love you too!**_

_**Then the two closed their computers and went to bed. **_

_**Then next day…**_

_**They went to the library to have a research on a magical creature that lived long ago.**_

_**At the library…**_

"_**What was the name again?" Musa said while pointing on the books and looking at the titles of each one. "Why don't we go search on the search pod so the library would be the one to research, I don't want to break a nail while looking for that silly book!" Stella said while nail filing her nails. "What about you Flora? Flora are you ok?" Bloom asked her while wondering why her mind is somewhere else.**_

_**Earlier in the morning when the others were still asleep Flora woke up with Flowers around her bed and she found a card.**_

_**It says:**_

"**_To the most beautiful maiden that I have ever seen. I can't stop thinking about you, take care always. –Love: Francis-" _**

_**Back to the library…**_

"_**Flo? Wake up!" Stella said while shouting at her ears making her ears hurt for a short while. "Huh? What? Sorry guys I was thinking of something." Flora said while smiling to the girls. "What about?" Musa asked acting like Stella "Hey that's my line!" Stella said while pouting. "Does it have to with the flowers in your room?" Bloom said as she made Flora surprised. "How did you know?" Flora said. "Well I saw it, cause I was looking for you but when I went to your room, there was so many roses!" Bloom said. "Oh, It was from Francis, can you believe it?" Flora said that made Stella look at her and asked, "Is he your boyfriend? Or maybe crush? No it's definitely….", "Stella, I just met him ok," Flora said in an angry way and went to the search pod of the library. The others looked at one another wondering why she acts that way. When they finished they went to Magix to accompany Stella on her shopping spree.**_

_**At Magix…**_

"_**Hey guys what do you think? Does it look good on me or do I have to bring Brandon here too? Or…" Stella said but Tecna jumped in. "How about this?" Tecna picked out a dress that was attracted to Stella's eyes. "I'll take that!" Stella said as she rushed on the dress that Tecna picked out. As Stella was giving the dress and her credit card to the cashier, Bloom saw the boys from the window talking and laughing. "Hey! The boys are outside guys!" Bloom said and rushed outside and called out Sky's name which made him turn around and was shocked to see Bloom and ran to the girls, which also the others did.**_

"_**Hey Bloom, what are you doing here?" Sky said, as he hugs her not caring if the others thought about it as a humiliating thing to do in front of the crowd. "Just accompanied Stella, she's in there buying something." Bloom said that as she smiles at Sky then the others went outside. "Hey Tec," Timmy said while holding her hands and smiles at her. "Hey, what are guys doing here anyway?" Musa said while adjusting her Discman not paying attention on where she was going until she bumped on to Riven that she smiled and said a little sorry and he smiled for chuckled on her. "What? Chuckling for no good reason?" she said and a headphone was on her neck but Riven didn't answer. "Hmmp! You're always like that" turning back pretending that she got hurt of what he did to her. **_

_**Flora was looking at them not noticing Francis being beside her until, "Did you get the flowers?" Francis said with a smile. "Yes I did, thank you for those." She replied. "It's ok I really wanted to make you happy," Francis said. "Flora! Were going already! Come on girl!" Stella shouted from a long distance but was still very hearable. "Coming!" Flora said running to the girls. When Flora arrived to the girls.**_

"_**So his the one huh Flora?" Stella said with a wink. "Well, he's a friend of Brandon and the others and…" Flora tried to explain but Stella jumped in, "I'm not asking that, I meant to ask if he was your boyfriend! Silly!" she said making Flora blush to her hairline. "What? I just met him recently Stella! So please don't say such things!" Flora said. "Hey I'm just asking but if your making a big fuss about it it's not my fault Flo!" Stella said while looking up. "Hmmp! Fine Stella you're always like that, trying to get attention by picking on someone isn't funny!" Flora said while covering her face full of tears. Flora ran to a corner and cried there. As Francis saw this he ran after her.**_

"_**Flora? Are you ok?" Francis said that while rubbing Flora's back trying to comfort her. She didn't replied anything. She hugged Francis tightly.**_

"_**Oh Francis, It's Stella" Flora said while crying in the arms of her Prince**_

"_**What about her?" Francis said**_

"_**She's a big blabber mouth! I can't stand her!"**_

"_**Hey, cheer up! Let's go to the mall, I'll treat you out" francis said making Flora smile**_

"_**Ok," Flora said then they went to a restaurant **_

_**While eating…**_

"**_Umm… Flora" francis said_**

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Can I be your date at the Valentine's day ball?"**_

"_**Of course, I'd love to have you as my date"**_

"_**Really? Awesome!" Francis said happily making Flora smile at his reaction.**_

_**After a two hours, Francis took Flora back to Alfea.**_

"_**Good night, thanks for dinner" Flora said **_

"_**Ok, Good night to you too," Francis said then he returned back to red fountain.**_

_**Flora on the other hand went to her room and changed to her PJs and looked at the starry sky thinking about her prince.**_

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Hope you'll like it R&R please! **_


End file.
